Enemies to Lovers
by Degugirl
Summary: Kevin Levin went bad again. He breaks into Gwen's house on her 18th birthday with... certain intentions. Gwen gets pregnant. Contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a story where Kevin is no longer a mutant and it is Gwen's 18****th**** birthday... so he (while on the run) decides to turn up at her new house when she's all alone...and...well...this is an angst-ish pre-lemon chapter, basically. **_**I **_**expect to**_** at least**_** write 5 chapters. You should expect evil cliffhangers (laughs evilly).**

**I've told you enough about this chapter, so... enjoy.**

Enemies to Lovers

"Wow... thanks, guys." Gwendolyn Tennyson was sitting on the couch in her new home from her parents, facing her new (HD) TV from Ben, with her new car from Grandpa in the garage outside. She didn't want to be out partying all night, so she came back to her old home early with her family, and then they tell her she now had her own house.

"Houses are better than apartments," her mother said. "You never know what happened in there before you moved in."

Gwen smiled at them all, delighted with her presents, but her smile faltered when she saw they were all smirking.

Then she realised with a groan she was surrounded by eagerly shredded gift paper wrappings and the odd candy wrapper or empty smoothie cup (and smoothie stains on the previously pristine carpet), and she would have to clean it all up – on her birthday. The group laughed.

They had all left about 20 minutes later, leaving a slightly annoyed Gwen to clean up the mess alone.

"Stupid Ben," she muttered, getting more agitated by the minute as she attacked the lush cream (and now puple) carpet with a wet cloth. It was now half past 11 at night. "He has to spill his stupid smoothies on my new carpet on my birthday..."

"Do you always talk to yourself when you're alone?"

Gwen spun around to face the source of the voice. "You!" She gasped, mana collecting around her hands. The man smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your 18th birthday, Gwen. I thought I'd drop by... didn't have much else to do today."

"But... Ben..."

"He couldn't find me if I walked right up to him for a signed photo..." He shook his head. "He's taking it way too far..."

Gwen's eyes glowed a bright pink colour threateningly. "What do you want, Levin?" She snarled.

"I told you... at least most of it." Kevin Levin smirked and stepped forwards. Gwen attempted to pin him to the wall with her mana, but as the beams met his skin the spell broke, leaving him unharmed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a charm necklace – the same necklace Charmcaster had given him a few years ago.

Gwen's insides went cold. She couldn't use her powers to fight him; it would have no effect... and he was larger and stronger than her, with Osmorsian powers too. He would have no problem killing her...

Suddenly, Kevin grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. She squirmed and tried to push him away, but he just laughed and kissed her harder. "Happy Birthday, Gwen," he whispered. Gwen twisted away from his grip and gaped at him, eyes open wide in shock – she certainly wasn't expecting bad boy Kevin Levin, an ex-con to the Null Void for terrorism and attempted murder, to break into her house in the middle of the night to kiss her and wish her a happy birthday. "What's wrong?" He mumbled to her.

"L-leave me alone!" She shouted at him.

Kevin chucked darkly. "Actually, Gwen, I had a night planned for us." Gwen gasped as he pulled a condom out of his back pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So the Lemon chapter is next... LOL sorry, I know I'm stalling! ; )**

**Please review!**

Enemies to Lovers

Kevin Levin advanced, smirking and still holding the small foil pocket in his hand.

"You can't be serious!" Gwen yelled. "No way!" She backed away from him, her heart racing.

Kevin made a move to grab her again.

Gwen dodged and raced into the kitchen, heading for the back door. As she was just pulling it open Kevin's strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her backwards.

Laughing again, he kicked the door closed and shoved her over onto the floor, pinning her slim wrists down at either side of her head.

"No! Stop – _please_!" Gwen struggled to escape, but she was pinned down under Kevin, who was grinning evilly at her.

"Aw, are you _begging_?" He smirked at her again. "'Cause I'm not going to stop. Gwen, I won't hurt you."

Gwen stopped moving beneath him and looked him in the eyes.

Kevin kissed her again, passionately this time. His tongue forced entry, while Kevin's hands released her wrists and began to roam around the sensitive areas of her body. Gwen moaned into the kiss, but then broke it, and looked away from him.

She couldn't do this.

She wasn't ready to lose her virginity at all, let alone to a man who had tried on several occasions to kill her cousin, and sometimes even herself.

No matter how much she craved his touch, no matter how gentle he was or as safe as they'd be... she couldn't do this.

"No... Kevin – don't..." Her complaints were halted by Kevin clamping a hand over her mouth, a predatory glow in his eyes.

"Be quiet." She fell silent. The look in his eyes was frightening.


	3. Chapter 3

**H-h-hi g-guys... (takes deep breath) O-okay... I think... I can d-do this... *GULP***

Enemies to Lovers

Gwen was scared of him. She had every right to be, but she should have at least gotten used to attacks in the middle of the night.

But then again, they had never come to her to wish her happy birthday before they pulled a fucking condom out of their pockets and declared they wanted to have their way with her...

Kevin kissed her neck, sending shivers up her spine. _Why does this feel so good?_ She thought as his mouth found her pulse point.

Then suddenly Kevin's hands came up to her shirt, pulling it up and exposing her breasts – she didn't wear a bra tonight. Gwen moaned in pleasure as he sucked and gently bit one of her breasts, the other being tweaked by his rough fingers to a peak.

She was now glad that he had come... she had missed him, after he went evil again. She felt herself getting wet, and she was almost impatient now.

Gwen lightly ground her area against his, trying to get him to hurry up and give it to her. She could feel his erection through their clothes. It felt quite long, too.

Kevin stopped playing with her breasts; he moved back slightly and tugged at her skirt. She smiled and started to remove her clothes while Kevin took off his shirt; Gwen stared at his muscular chest and abs as she threw aside her panties. He chuckled. He knew she wouldn't resist after a while.

He moved back and studied her.

She was pretty, slim and perfectly shaped, with sleek, shiny red hair he'd always wanted to run his fingers through.

Her eyes enticed him, the deep green colour was addictive and the way they sparkled with love and lust made it hard for him to breathe.

And his heart always skipped a beat when he saw her. She was beautiful.

He licked at her shaven pussy, making her gasp and moan in pleasure. She was very wet now. His licks got rougher as her breathing got faster. His mouth covered her pussy as she cummed, lapping up her juices thirstily.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he looked up at her. She was laid back on the floor, panting, eyes closed, but still not satisfied. He pulled of the rest of his clothes and waited at her entrance.

She put her hands on the back of his neck. He pushed into her, breaking her wall. She cried out in pain and bit her bottom lip, her fingernails digging in and leaving marks on his neck.

"You want me to stop?" He asked her. She shook her head and kissed him, and he pulled out of her and pushed back in, gentler this time.

He set a rhythm. She moaned in pleasure, her head spinning from the sensations he was giving her.

Gwen cummed again, calling out his name. Kevin moaned as she squeezed him, but didn't change his pace.

"Faster," she whispered. "Please."

He was close, so increased his pace and rammed into her harder each time. Soon Gwen came yet again and he gained his own release, for the first time in his life.

He got of her, panting. That had been one of the best moments of his life.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she confessed.

"I love you too."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"You forgot the condom."

" Oh, SHIT!"

**:o... I can't believe it... I wrote a lemon...**

**By the way, this is a cliffie. Yes, there are more to come. Chapters, I mean; maybe not lemons... limes, perhaps... but this story will take a twist and a turn. Eventually.**

**If I can be pissed.**

**Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Another chapter! And I've decided to make more Lemons! Yay! And longer chapters! Yay again!

Enemies to Lovers

Gwen saw him every night for almost a month before the signs appeared.

Those symptoms.

You know.

Nausea in the mornings, weakness, tiredness, missing her period, a craving for pineapple smoothies.

She could hardly believe it. She had sat, crying, in a school toilet cubicle for nearly an hour, worrying how he would react to the news, before she got the courage to bunk off school to see him.

She had only been to his apartment twice; usually he came to her house to see her. The first time she had visited him, she wondered why he had an apartment, and not a house – he could definitely afford one, with the flat-screen, 60 inch wall-mounted TV, the expensive kitchen units, the latest technology and pricey designer wallpaper and carpets. There were three unused rooms, the main bathroom (he used his en suite), the empty bedroom and the spare room. She had found crates of illegal alien tech in the spare room, but she hadn't really been angry, or even upset.

The discovery just reminded her that he was a bad guy again, she was still a Plumber, and that their relationship could never be mentioned to anybody until he stopped being a bad guy, lest they both be thrown into the hellhole, the Null Void – no one else knew he was back, and she would be called a traitor, accused of betraying the plumbers and her friends and family by joining him, and be disowned completely.

Gwen shivered at the thought, and wondered how she would explain being pregnant to her parents.

Would they want her to get an abortion? Or worse, make her give it away? This was her life, but no doubt they would interfere, saying that she was too young, giving her lectures about safe sex and STDs... and they and the others would ask who the father was.

She couldn't exactly say to them, "Oh, just the guy who keeps escaping from the Null Void and trying to kill us all and steal the Ultimatrix. You know, the one you've all been trying to track down for the past six months? Yeah, I see him regularly."

She arrived at the front door of apartment 165 and knocked on the door. KThe raven-haired teenager answered it immediately.

"Hi, Kevin." She had trouble keeping her voice even.

"Hey, babe. Thought you had school?" The loving look in his eyes was common, but it still made Gwen's heart race.

"I walked out at lunch." At Gwen's words, Kevin stared at her in mock astonishment.

"Whoa... I must be really hot and irresistible for you to skive off final exams." He gave her a sly wink.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about something."

"A little vague... Come on in." He held the door open for her and led her over to the comfy deluxe couch. "What's up?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

He gaped at her. "YOU'RE _PREGNANT_?"

Gwen held her breath.

What would he say?

Would he, too, want to kill their unborn child?

Or would he leave her to care for it alone, a single teenage mother?

"Aw, man..." Kevin buried his face in his hands and Gwen burst into tears.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EVIL CLIFFIE! I'M FEELING ****REALLY ANGST**** AND I'LL START THE NEW CHAPTER RIGHT NOW!**

**Please continue to review and leave comments and suggestions. I will take them into consideration.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Here's my long chapter... the longest yet!**

**P.S. I'm over my angst-ish-ness for now. I 3 fluff temporarily.**

Enemies to Lovers

Kevin looked up, and saw Gwen was crying. _She should be,_ he thought. _I've ruined her life... We're going to be parents. _He put an arm around her. "It's OK, I'll..." he could hardly say it; the very idea made him shudder "I'll take you to the clinic if you wa-"

He was cut off by a hard slap to the face.

"No! No, it's not OK, and no, I won't kill off our child!" Gwen yelled. "If you don't want it, fine! Don't come to my house again." She was in tears again as she stood up. She turned to leave, but Kevin caught her hand.

"Don't go, I do want this child – Gwen, I want to raise it with you; I would never ask you to kill off our baby, and I... I want to be a dad." She turned to face him, eyes still wet but no longer full of tears.

"You do?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I do... I love you, Gwen. And... and I'll stop being a bad guy too, if you let me raise our kid."

"Really?" She hugged him. "Kevin..."

"Of course I will; I don't want to put it in danger, or raise it wrong." He sighed. "Or go out and never come back." _Like _my_ father did_, he thought.

When Kevin was a kid, his dad had died– or, rather, been killed – on a mission. Kevin was determined to live to see his child grow up, to be a good dad, always being there for his child, watching him or her grow up, being proud of them...

She smiled. He was staying with her.

Kevin then frowned. "Does everyone else know?"

"No, just us." Gwen sounded worried.

"Then we need to tell your parents," Kevin said. "Although I doubt I'll make it out of there alive."

**At the Tennyson Household 20 mins later**

Gwen knocked on the front her of her old home, Kevin just behind her. A few moments later, the door opened. Natalie, Gwen's mother, was standing in the doorway. She froze at the sight of Kevin.

"Hi, Mrs. Tennyson," Kevin mumbled.

"It's okay, mom; he's with me." Natalie visibly relaxed at Gwen's words, but she still looked very suspicious.

"What is a dangerous criminal on the run from the law doing here at my house with you, when he's supposed to be in the Null Void?" She demanded.

"We needed to talk to you about something," Gwen said quickly. "It's really important. You all need to know."

"Fine. I'll call your father down. But I have half a mind to call your cousin in here.

Gwen and Kevin sat down on the couch next to each other, quite close and holding hands. Gwen's parents were sat down on the couch opposite them, and Gwen's brother Ken was sat in the corner, looking like he wanted to strangle the ex-con for being anywhere near his sister.

Frank had his large gun in his lap. Gwen heard Kevin gulp.

Gwen came out blunt like she had done with Kevin. "Guys... I'm pregnant."

Natalie gasped and Ken fell off his chair.

Frank pointed the gun at Kevin. Frank didn't look at all surprised that his daughter was pregnant.

"Why aren't you in the Null Void?" He asked, keeping the gun trained on Kevin's face.

"I broke out... sir." Gwen resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Kevin's formality.

"And you decided to pay my daughter a visit, did you?"

"Kind of."

"You _planned_ to have sexual intercourse with my daughter?"

There was a few seconds pause; nobody said or did anything. Ken was still on the floor, now looking like he would like to kill Kevin in the most gruesome and painful way possible. Natalie looked scared.

"Yeah, I did." Frank's eyes narrowed and his grip on the gun tightened.

"Levin. Do you, honestly, want your child?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you swear that you will always be there for my daughter and grandchild, and never leave or cheat on Gwen?"

"I swear," Kevin promised, wrapping an arm around Gwen's waist.

"Good enough for me," Frank said happily, putting down his gun. "Welcome to the family, Kev." Kevin and Gwen sighed in relief.

**At the other Tennyson household**

"Ben, don't lean forwards, you'll ruin your eyes. And can't you give that a rest for a few ours?"

Ben didn't look up. "Mom, Kevin Levin has escaped. We don't know where he is or what he's planning."

The house phone rang.

"One moment..." Sandra Tennyson (Ben's mom) walked out of his room.

Ben sighed. He knew that Kevin wouldn't attack him straight – he'd have a plan, a sort of cunning trick – but he had to know where Kevin had been, who he had spoken to, and what he had acquired – and maybe then Ben could put a stop to Kevin's plan before he hurt anybody.

"Ben!" His mother ran into his room. "That was Gwen's parents. She's pregnant, and Kevin Levin is the father!"

Ben sprang to his feet at once. _He'll pay,_ he thought. _He'll pay for raping Gwen._

"No, Ben... it was consensual; they're in love, he's not bad anymore – they're staying together!" Sandra smiled at him. "Gwen's going to be a mother... Kevin's going to be a father... they'll raise it together, they're keeping it!"

Ben gaped at his mother. Gwen and a convict of the Null Void were going to be parents. "That's great!" He exclaimed. He meant it; he hoped they would be happy together.

**THIS IS NOT THE END!**

**Please leave comments... and do you want it to be a boy or a girl? Plz vote! ; )**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, I need more votes for whether it should be a boy or a girl, otherwise I'll keep stalling – but I think it should be a... no, I'm not telling! ; D**

**Enj- OMG I JUST REALISED **_**I'VE BEEN FORGETING DISCLAIMERS**_**!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THEIR KID (whose sex I have yet to decide.)**

**Phew... **_**Now**_** enjoy.**

**(P.S. Some Lemons will be later in this story. Also, all other Gwevin stories I will ever write revolve around this main one after it is finished.)**

Enemies to Lovers

Kevin had gotten rid of his apartment and selling all the stuff in it on Ebay (except for the 60-inch TV; that was in their bedroom) and moved in to Gwen's house.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?" Kevin looked up from his laptop.

"What do you think we should name it if it's a boy?" Gwen asked. She was 3 months pregnant.

"I dunno..." He frowned, thinking. Then it came to him. "Devlin."

"Devlin? Devlin Levin?"

"Yeah... kind of like my name, and kind of like my dad's."

She nodded. "Okay, so if it's a boy, we'll name it Devlin. But what if it's a girl?"

"How about Jen, for Jenifer? Then her name can rhyme with her mother's, her uncle's, and her famous... er... is there a name for a parent's cousin?"

Gwen thought for a moment. "Jen... yeah, I like that name, it's nice... And what do you want it to be?"

"Dunno... I'm kind of looking forwards to a father-son relationship, but I'd like a little girl." He smiled.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Gwen said happily, smiling back at him. "In another month or two I can have a scan."

"Nah, leave it a surprise."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah..."

Just then, Kevin's badge flashed and started bleeping. He pushed the button.

"What?" Kevin said.

Ben's voice came through the badge. _"An alien – it's pretty strong. It's got some helpers; I need someone to take care of them so I can take the main one down without distractions."_

"I'll be there in a sec." Kevin hung up, sighing. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked, concerned.

"I don't want our kid mixed up in all this Plumber stuff," he replied. "It might even end up a target for bad guys..."

"That won't happen," Gwen snapped, her hands curling into fists. "No one is ever going to hurt our child."

Kevin nodded quickly. He didn't want to worry Gwen. Or start another argument; she was annoyed very easily lately. "I... yeah... It's just that-"

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" She said coldly, glaring at him.

He nodded again. "I'll be back soon," he mumbled sadly, leaving Gwen's house and walking to his recently repaired car (It kept getting blown up, crushed, dismantled etc.).

Kevin drove to where the dot was flashing on the map, thinking.

Could he protect his kid from danger when it came? It _would_ be a target to get at them.

Kevin got out of the car and absorbed the floor beneath him, then flung himself at the nearest alien.

And he knew he would do anything to get his kid back if it was ever taken – he would give them tech they needed, or someone's whereabouts, or what Ben was planning...

He dodged a blast from a gun. "That all you got?" He snarled, hitting the alien hard and sending it flying back a few feet.

His kid and Gwen... if anyone tried to hurt them, he'd rip them apart...

The aliens retreated, and Kevin and Ben turned back to normal.

"How's Gwen?" Ben asked, starting to walk to their cars. "Is she OK?"

"She's fine. Why wouldn't she be?" Kevin narrowed his eyes at Ben.

"Well, it's just... well... the Plumber doctor said that because she's an Anodite, she can be... a little... _strange_ during pregnancy."

Kein stopped walking. "Strange how?"

"'Violent mood swings and very overprotective about her child', he said. Has she shown any of that?"

"Yeah." Kevin didn't even have to think. "She flips out occasionally, and just before I came, I spoke to her about how our kid might be a target for bad guys, and she said that it was never going to happen... she kinda shouted it, actually. She seemed really pissed off at the thought."

Ben stared at Kevin.

"What?" Kevin frowned.

"You swore."

"What?"

"You said the 'P' word."

"So?"

"So, it's a bad word! Cursing is a sin! You might go to hell!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm 19, God doesn't exist, every adult does say, or at least has said once, worse in their life, 'piss' used to be a normal noun/verb. And anyway, I think my other 'sin's are worse – you know, thieving, vandalism, terrorism I guess, attempted murder, manslaughter at one point, what was supposed to be rape-"

"WHAT?" Ben roared. "RAPE?"

"_Attempted_ rape!" Kevin said quickly. "It wasn't really-"

"DOES GWEN KNOW YOU TRIED TO– wait... _HER_?"

Kevin gulped.

"You... tried... to... rape... GWEN?"

"Listen! It was consensual, she liked it, she -"

"There's a difference between consensual and having no choice but wanting it anyway!" Ben yelled. "I'd bet a million dollars that even if she _hadn't _wanted to, you'd have raped her anyway!"

Kevin didn't say anything. He loved Gwen, and it had been completely consensual, but Ben had a point.

"I don't think you deserve that badge, Levin." Ben's voice was calm and deadly serious.

"I don't care," Kevin shouted. "I would never hurt her!"

"Prove it! You went to rape her!"

Kevin regretted using the 'P' word in front of the sissy teenager. He could hardly believe Ben was so soft he freaked at that minor, widely used word, and called it a 'sin'.

Kevin turned and continued walking back to his Dodge Challenger. He wasn't going to explain anything in his private life to Ben.

Kevin loved Gwen with all of his heart.

He wouldn't have raped her if he was not 100% sure she would have loved it.

He wasn't a monster.

**Plz review!**

**Remember: SHOULD THEIR CHILD BE A BOY OR A GIRL?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! This story begins 6 months later than the last chapter. Yes. Gwen has gone into labour and now she is holding a baby in her arms. Sorry, this one's a little short. The next one is a Lemon!**

**Due to the lack of votes, I have decided myself to make the child a girl.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and their baby daughter and Kevin's TV, because I am only a kid myself and Man of Action owns Ben 10 and I made Kevin do nasty things to Gwen so Jenny is my idea and I made Kevin's TV exist and Kevin's TV is mine. All mine. None may borrow it.**

**Enjoy!**

Enemies to Lovers

Gwen was sat up in her bed, holding her baby close to her chest. It was a girl.

Kevin was sat beside them.

Gwen and baby Jenny were the only people who really mattered in Kevin's life.

His family was all that was really important to him.

He would kill anyone who tried to hurt them, do anything to make them happy, guard them with his life.

He would be a good father to Jenny, and when he and Gwen got married next year he would uphold his vows and be a good husband.

He loved Gwen, and he would be with her for as long as she wanted him there.

And he loved Jenny, but he would _always _be there for her; he would never leave, he would continue watching over her forever.

His family was worth more to him than anything else in the world... in the universe.

They put their baby in her crib. She was fast asleep.

One day, though, she would get mixed up in the Plumbers and aliens, in the fights and the weaponry, in the world of violence and hurt that was the lives of Kevin and Gwen. She would end up in fights, getting hurt and hurting others. It wasn't really fair that this baby had no choice in life. If she showed any signs of Anodite or Osmorsian powers she would be flung into battle, risking her life for the safety of Earth and all of humanity, maybe the rest of the universe too.

Jenny wouldn't exactly be given a career choice. She would fight for the good side, or she would be a member of the bad side.

But it seemed that, not counting the future, everything was perfect in Kevin's life.


End file.
